


Ashes To Ashes

by eugenie_ross_leming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenie_ross_leming/pseuds/eugenie_ross_leming
Summary: "HORNY AT HARVELLE'S" :It's Ash Wednesday at Harvelle's, but Ellen can't control her hunger! She can't resist the temptations of the mulleted hunk Ash whilst he lie on that sturdy old pool table in nothing but a vest, jeans, and nike air force one sneakers. Ash is ready to fuck in his brand new sneaks. Ellen is in heat like it's pon farr. "Do it to me one more time, once is never enough, with an Ash like you.." Ellen sings along to a song on the jukebox, altering lyrics to serenade and seduce the MIT expellee before her.
Relationships: Ash & Ellen Harvelle, Ash/Ellen Harvelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ashes To Ashes

IT WAS Just another Wednesday at HARVELLE'S saloon & bar in Supernatural, USA. Ellen Harvelle was tending the bar like she was Sam Malone. "Hm," Ellen chuckled to herself. "You know, I could practically be running Cheers in here if it weren't for the damn hunters! We need a Cliff and Norm in here!" Ellen said aloud in the mostly-empty bar. 

The bar would open later in the day. Currently, the only people inside Harvelle's were the three who lived there: Ellen, her daughter Jo, and Ash. Ash was sitting at one end of the bar, deeply entrenched in his laptop. Typing away and hitting the keyboard with the clacks you'd expect to hear coming from a hacker's keyboard. 

"Are you listenin' to me?" Ellen asked. Ash was so involved in whatever he was doing on that dang laptop, he hardly noticed. Ellen snapped her fingers to get his attention and stared at him. 

Ash looked up. "Huh? Yeah, I heard you, Ellen. I'm a bit busy here." Ash replied. Ellen rolled her eyes and called out for Jo. 

Jo came running out into the main area of the bar, fully dressed as if she was going somewhere. "Joanna Beth! Where are _you_ going?" Ellen called out, still behind the bar wiping the counter down with a cloth or something, whatever bartenders do during idle time. 

Jo smiled. "Out! Don't worry, mom. I'll be back in a few hours!" she left without letting her mom give a rebuttal. Ellen just smiled slightly and sighed. _"Oh, that Jo. There's no stopping her!"_ she thought to herself.

Ash farted loudly, and it started Ellen, causing her to lose her train of thought. "Damn it, Ash!" Ellen called out. 

"Sorry! Excuse me." Ash said nonchalantly, briefly looking up into Ellen's eyes before returning to his laptop screen. _"That was..."_ he pondered internally. Intense. The brief eye contact was oddly intense. He had never noticed Ellen like that before, but he had important work to complete before the day was over, so he got back to his computer. 

"Ash?" Ellen asked, cutting through an awkward silence. 

Ash gulped and let out a "Hmm?"

"I-" she started. "Nevermind." 

"What is it?" Ash asked. 

"It's nothing," Ellen said and smiled as she looked downward shyly. "What are you doing there?" 

Ash sighed and closed his laptop. He stood up and walked closer down the bar towards where Ellen stood. 

"Ellen. You've got a lesbian name, but I need to say something." Ash started.

"You don't have to say it. I heard your prayer." Ellen said. Ash grabbed her from across the bar counter, by her shirt collar, and pulled their faces close. They looked up at each others' eyes and then down at each others' lips, breathing heavy, but not kissing yet. 

"Ash, wait. I can't let you do this." Ellen started. Ash let go of her shirt collar. 

"What do you mean?" he said. 

"What if Jo walks in on us?" Ellen said. 

Ash walked over behind the bar counter, grabbed Ellen by the hand, and started leading her to, ostensibly, a more private area. 

They come to a halt at the pool table. "Ash? Are we going to your room?" Ellen asked. 

Ash didn't let her answer. He grabbed Ellen's head and kissed her. She kissed back. He pushed Ellen onto the pool table so she's sitting on it. Ash crawled onto the pool table himself and Ellen spread her legs to let him come in between her. They're making out hot and heavy, and Ash starts taking off Ellen's shirt. 

"Are you ready to feel my pool stick and pool balls, Ellen?" Ash said sexily. Ellen was immediately turned off by this. 

"Ash, do me a favor and shut the fuck up!" Ellen said between breaths. 

Ash nodded. "Right." He started kissing her again, her shirt off by this point. He took off his own little hillbilly vest and started unlatching Ellen's bra. Ash pushes Ellen down and takes off her pants, and then pulls his own down. "Time to arm the firewall, baby." Ash said as he unwrapped a condom. Ellen was starting to question why she's doing this with Ash of all people. 

Ash sticks his now rock-hard dick into the condom and starts going down on Ellen. 

Ellen, legs spread open and twitching with sweat, let the man make his way towards her wet ass pussy. He did the cunnilingus on this bitch. Ash started licking and sucking on that clitoris like it's Ash Wednesday and he's starving! Ellen is breathing heavily and clutching the sides of the pool table. "Fuck me, Ash. Please!" Ellen calls out in desperation. 

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash says as he moves up to put his swelling cock inside Ellen's throbbing pussy. "Fuck.." he moans as he slides inside her. 

They fuck missionary style on the pool table and Ellen grabs onto Ash's back as he kisses her. "Ellen.." Ash moans out. He gets up and grabs Ellen to bend her over the pool table to fuck her from behind. Ellen obliges. 

Ash bends Ellen over the side of the pool table and fucks her hard. Ellen smile because she loves it. "Yes, Ash! Fuck me!" she calls out in ecstasy. Ash finds this extremely erotic, so he pumps faster. 

"Ellen, I'm gonna cum baby. I gotta fuckkkkk" Ash could hardly hold his load back. 

"Ash, wait, I'll give you a blowie! Don't do it yet! Please, baby!" Ellen cries out. 

Ash pulled his cock out and Ellen quickly turned around, peeled the condom off, and shoved his ashy wiener into her mouth. As soon as he starts cumming, the door to the Roadhouse busts open. 

He can't stop cumming in Ellen's mouth in time before Jo burst through the door with the WInchesters. All three of them stood there in the doorway, aghast in horror as they witnessed the "blowie" in front of them. : _"Ash and Ellen?!"_ Dean thought. Not a pairing he expected. 

Ash quickly finished cumming and Ellen & Ash awkwardly rushed to put their clothes back on. 

"It's not what it looks like!!" Ellen called out, cheeks flushed red both from having just orgasmed and from being embarrassed. Ash's flustered expression matched Ellen's as he threw his pants back on. 

"I- I have to, uh, I have somewhere to.. I'll be in my room!" Ash said awkwardly as he ran to his room in shame, practically at warp speed. 

"Jo, honey, I'm so sorry. It wasn't what it looked like. I was just-" Ellen started. Sam was already gagging. Dean was wincing, too. 

"Mom, it's fine. I know, you're human, too. You have...needs. I just," Jo was totally grossed out, and she desperately wanted to get out of this situation. 

"You know what, I think I'm gonna hang out in my own room for a while. I'll just leave you guys be." Ellen said, trying to make the best of a humiliating situation. 

Jo, Sam, and Dean all sat down at the bar, getting back to discussing the plans for the hunting case they're working on. 

"God, that was gross!" Jo said. 

"Look, Jo, if you want to go somewhere else to get away from this, we understand." Sam said, trying to comfort her. 

"No, no, it's fine. I just need to get it out of my mind and pretend it never happened." Jo replied.

"That's not very healthy," Sam responded, trying to help. 

"Hey, that's what I do," Dean said and then cracked open a beer and took a sip. "Repression never hurt nobody!" Dean chuckled. Jo smiled. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"So, get this." Sam started telling Dean and Jo about the case, and the scene fades out. Jo tries her hardest to forget the events she had witnessed. Ellen sexts Ash from her room on her razr flip phone. Dean thinks about.....(censored). The Roadhouse lives on.


End file.
